


Codename Hatter : The Wonderland Project

by Wolf_of_Death_Valley



Category: Alice (2009), Primeval
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Death_Valley/pseuds/Wolf_of_Death_Valley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Hatter was finally used to his new life in New York City. What was supposed to be a short trip to reclaim a few items he left behind turns his world upside down when an anomaly opens up inside the Looking Glass. Instead of Wonderland, Hatter finds himself in London, eye to eye with a man that appears to be identical to him in every way. Now trapped in a world where Alice never existed, Hatter teams up with the man he was cloned from, Connor Temple, to unravel their combined past, bring Alice back, and track down the man that created both Hatter and Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename Hatter : The Wonderland Project

When David Hatter came through the looking glass, following the love of his life, the culture shock was severe. All around him were new sights, smells, tastes, and sounds. Over the last year, with Alice’s help, Hatter had finally adjusted. He was glad for his upbringing in Wonderland, where only the most creative and intuitive people made anything of their lives under the Queen’s rule. It had taken him a while to get the hang of things like money.

Today Hatter was headed to the looking glass. He had yet to move out completely from his old home, and made frequent trips back to Wonderland. This time it was to reclaim an old coat he had forgotten the back of his closet. He and Alice were going to a party later that night, and his coat matched Alice’s new dress perfectly.

"Uh, Alice…" He called out across the apartment.

"Yes?" Came the reply, from somewhere in the vicinity of the bedroom.

"I’m headed out for a bit. Need to pick up something for me old flat." Hatter peered down the hall to see if Alice was going to come and kiss him goodbye. He heard a muffled crash, followed by a seriously paced off sounding Alice,

"Shit!"

It sounded like the closet rod had fallen off the wall again. Pulling a face, Hatter sprinted towards the front door.

"I love you, Alice!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Hatter!"

He had told Alice dozens of times that he needed his own closet. The rod in hers simply wasn’t designed to hold so many coats. Hatter promised himself he would make it up to Alice when he got back.

—

Through some form of Wonderland intervention, the half finished building that contained the looking glass was still half finished a year after Alice’s first crossing. Hatter traced the familiar route, whistling happily to himself. When he reached the looking glass, he stood there for a moment admiring his own reflection. He wasn’t always sure what Alice saw in his personality, but he could say for certain he was a good-looking chap. Hatter adjusted his namesake; his old straw trilby, and stepped through the glass.

—

London, England

1:43 PM

ARC Headquarters

Connor Temple sighed as the anomaly detector set up a din that announced a new anomaly had opened. He hadn’t wanted to come in to work today. He had slept at the ARC again because he and Abby had been fighting. As usual, they’d been fighting about nothing in particular. He couldn’t even remember what had started it. But the anomaly alarm was making his head hurt, and he had work to do.

—

So far, nothing had come through the anomaly, so there was no cleanup to be done. Just as he reached to type a sequence that would lock down the anomaly, something came through. That’s something immediately tripped, and fell flat on its face. His team of guards already had their weapons drawn, so he threw up a hand signal that they should stand down. He ran to the figure, which he could now clearly see was at least shaped like a human being, and stopped dead in his tracks when it raised itself into a tentative crouch. Connor stood there in shocked silence. He seemed to be staring at… himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The more messages I get about this story, the faster I'm likely to write. ;)


End file.
